ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Leorio
How Leorio joined the Tourney Leorio Paradinight ( レオリオ=パラディナｲﾄ, Reorio Paradinaito) is a rookie Hunter and currently a medical student, as well as a member of the Zodiacs with the codename "Boar". He is part of the Science Division, created in preparation for the voyage to the Dark Continent. After the Hunter Exam, Leorio was sent to stop the production of a missile by an enemy government meant to change the balance of the world. Along the way, he competes with Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle. How to unlock *Clear Poker with McCoy. *Play 641 matches For both methods, you must fight Leorio at Heavens Arena. Alternatively, you can avoid clashing with him by wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him for 500 Smash coins in the Smash Store. After defeating Leorio, wishing for him from Shenron, or purchasing him from the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the rookie medical Hunter of the Zodiacs, Leorio Paradinight!" He will be seen left of Will Turner, right of the Lieutenant, below Sherria and above Seawax. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Leorio holds his left fingers out. After the announcer calls his name Leorio does a upward punch, then turns and does a backhand, then drops his left heel as the camera zooms saying "What the hell was I thinking? You've gotta be a monster to pass the Hunter Exam." Special Moves Warping Punch (Neutral) Leorio creates a portal to punch his opponent through. Singing Breath (Side) Leorio gives a loud noise, emitting sound waves that blow away opponents. Tele-Attack (Up) Leorio warps upward and drops his arms onto the opponent. Medical Therady (Down) Leorio pulls out his switchblade and spins it to cut up his opponent. Warping Knockout (Hyper Smash) Leorio creates a portal and punches his opponent. Then continues by making nine more portals to punch the victim through. Autopsy (Final Smash) Leorio dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he attaches his opponent to an operating table. He injects a harmful substance into the opponent, then uses a scalpel to cut at his opponent, then kicks the table, sending the opponent sliding away. Victory Animations #Leorio runs forward and shows his switchblade saying "If I forget how stupid I look, it's a whole lot easier to keep going!" #Leorio punches his hands through four portals and says "For the right price, you can buy treasures, dreams, hearts and even people's lives!" #Leorio opens his suitcase and says "The operation was a success!" On-Screen Appearance Leorio slips out of a portal and picks himself up saying "You're not gonna make a fool outta me!" Trivia *Leorio's rival is Jaime Reyes, the Blue Beetle. *Leorio Paradinight shares his English voice actor with Fei Long, Kurtis Stryker, Z.W.E.I., Taishi Ci, Chrom, Ghirahim, Zato-1, Hariyama, Skelter-Helter, Lin, Rei, Genjuro Kibagami, Tubba Blubba, Weezing, Yamato Kikkawa and Leon Scott Kennedy. *Leorio Paradinight shares his Japanese voice actor with Cole McGarth, Iron Man, Booker D., Vladimir A. Makarov, Bruce the Shark, Mr. Fred Rogers, Uncle Grimmly, Shaggy Rogers, Sherlock Holmes, Rousso, Rusl, Yin-Yarn, Big Van Vader, Esidisi, Ponchai Chuwatana, Raiga Kurosaki, Mr. Ryan (Sturmbannführer Ryan in Japan), Axel, Hakoda and Hideo Shimazu. *Leorio Paradinight shares his French voice actor with Guan Yu, Chrom, Frosty Toya, Ghirahim, Toshiie Maeda, Recca Hanabishi, Michael O'Halloran, Hayato Jin (in Getter-2), Captain Falcon, Mr. Grouper, Ru Kain (in Zakaal), Balak, Crunch Bandicoot, Sceptile, Hiei, Zhang Liao, Sub-Zero, Liu Kang, Ninja Murasaki and Tus. *Leorio Paradinight shares his German voice actor with Steven A. Starphase. *Leorio Paradinight shares his Arabic voice actor with Zuko, Sub-Zero, Rikuo, Magaki, Tao Ren, Yuan Ka-Fai, Kanetsugu Naoe, Cosmo Yuki (in Ideon), Kosaku Kawajiri, Yoshikage Kira, Shigure Nakamura, Alcor Zeta Bud, Mizar Zeta Syd, Lang Rangler, Holland Novak (including in Terminus B303), Shido Fuyuki, Lord Raptor, Subaru Shinjo, Koro-sensei and Gilthunder. *Leorio's select pose resembles Abel had he been in Street Fighter V. Category:Hunter × Hunter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Unlockable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters